The purpose of this project is to provide information on the basic mechanisms of inorganic lead neurotoxicity and on the CNS symptoms of lead poisoning. By integrating collaborative preclinical and clinical studies, neurochemical indices of intoxication have been identified and applied to diagnosis and treatment. The studies have concentrated on the effects of lead on cholinergic, dopaminergic and GABAergic neurotransmission associated with lead-induced hyperkinesis and seizures. In addition, research on the subcellular mechanisms of lead is of value in developing information on the interactions of essential cations in the regulation of neurotransmission. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Silbergeld, E.K.: Interactions of lead and calcium on the synaptosomal uptake of dopamine and choline. Life Sci. 20: 309-318, 1977.